


Friends and Betrayals

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark reflects on what happened under Max's control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Betrayals

His mind had betrayed him. He had fallen prey to a manipulative telepath, and used his power against one he called friend. A human, with no super powers, had been brought near to death by this betrayal.

To double the insult and injury, he had, still under such false impressions, battled the one woman who came near to being his equal. The one woman he called friend with such levels of trust that it had shaken his marriage at times.

And she, to save him and the rest of the world, had violated the League's code on killing.

He turned his back…an act he would come, in time, to see as a greater betrayal of what was right.


End file.
